


Winter

by chromatichearts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatichearts/pseuds/chromatichearts
Summary: Pidge and Matt spend winter break together





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the holtcest winter week but life kinda got too crazy for me, anyways hope you enjoy!

“Matt..I love you. You know that right?”

“Of course I do. I always will,” he says, pulling her closer to him. Matt’s warm and Katie can’t help but enjoy that feeling.

Under the covers, sharing a bed for the night. It’s snowing outside, the beginning of December. She rests her head on Matt’s shoulder, eyes passing over the book that he’s reading.

“I thought you would have forgotten about me by now.”

The book closes shut and gets set aside.

“You don’t fight fair,” Matt sighs lightly. He leans up a bit, knocking the blankets slightly off of them both. She’s too scared to look at him anymore.

“Seriously?” He turns to face Katie. “There isn’t anyone else I’m interested in. Just...what’s the issue?”

She huddles closer, balling up in an almost fetal position. “It’s just that you're off at school, and you’re so far away. I’m scared.”

“Katie...I’d never leave you for anyone else.”

“Prove it?”

Matt lets out a small smile. “I know how to cheer you up. Come on” He lifts himself up and leaves the bed and grabs Katie’s hand. They walk out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Matt motions for Katie to take a seat at the table.

“Matt...what are you-”

“It's a surprise.”

Matt moves to the fridge and takes out some milk before closing it. He then grabbed a small pot from the cabinet and turned on the stovetop. Katie had caught on to what Matt was doing immediately.

“Oh...our winter tradition.”

“Hot cocoa for the first week of December remember?” Matt said with a smile. “I’ll always be here to make this with you. I felt bad that I couldn’t because of college and stuff.” He grabbed the instant cocoa from the pantry and returned back to the stovetop. The milk was already boiling and he turned off the fire. Matt poured the hot cocoa powder into two mugs and filled them with milk and stirred them. He carried the two mugs over to Katie and sat at the dining room table next to her.

“Matt...I’m sorry for what I said. I was just worried you know…” Katie said and took a small sip of the hot cocoa. 

“It’s fine, I know why you said that and all,” Matt said. “We’ll always be together.”

“Always?”

“Of course.” Matt moved closer to Katie and gave her a chaste kiss.


End file.
